The present invention is related to a structure for assembling a bulb holder with an outer shade. By means of the assembling structure, the bulb holder can be axially moved and conveniently assembled with or disassembled from the outer shade.
FIG. 8 shows a conventional structure for assembling a bulb holder 6 with an outer shade 5. The outer shade 5 is formed with a through hole 51. A hollow tube 52 formed with outer thread is passed through the through hole 51. The bulb holder 6 has a top end formed with a thread hole 61 in which the tube 52 is screwed. A nut 53 is screwed on the outer thread of the tube 52 for fixing the outer shade 5. A bulb 7 is connected with a bottom end of the bulb holder 6. One end of a wire 62 is fixedly connected with the bulb holder 6. The other end of the wire 62 is conducted through the tube 52 to connect with a power supply.
When assembled, a user first holds the bulb holder 6 with one hand and continuously rotates the bulb holder 6 to screw the tube 52 into the thread hole 61 of the top end of the bulb holder 6. However, the wire 62 is fixedly connected with the bulb holder 6. Therefore, when continuously rotating the bulb holder 6, the wire 62 tends to tangle and loosen or even detach from the contacts inside the bulb holder 6. Moreover, when continuously rotating the bulb holder 6, the wire 62 will tangle and abrade the inner wall face of the tube 52. As a result, the skin of the wire 62 is easy to wear out. This may lead to short circuit and cause a fire.